


【超蝙】夜巡遇袭

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Androgyny, Bottom Bruce, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: 超人发现了蝙蝠侠的秘密，与此同时他也陷入了意想不到的麻烦。警告：3P、强制、双性、双龙、失禁、产卵（伪）.etccp：二代超蝙





	1. Chapter 1

有人在亲吻他的眼睛。

蝙蝠侠醒来时没有第一时间睁眼。夜巡中途遭遇偷袭的事情对他来说很常见，但让他全无反抗之力还是第一次——他甚至都没有看清偷袭者的脸就在捂住口鼻的毛巾与腰间铁箍般的手臂钳制下无可奈何地陷入了昏迷，现在他能感觉到自己躺在柔软的织物上，周身温度适宜，没有风，显然是在室内。

“你醒了。”

偷袭者的声音冷静而清晰，比起疑问句更像一个肯定句。一杯水被递到蝙蝠侠的嘴边，冰凉的杯沿压上蝙蝠侠的下唇，杯中液体不容拒绝地淌入他的口腔，蝙蝠侠不得不偏头躲避，未被咽下的水珠在脖颈处黑色的凯夫拉纤维上留下一道晶亮的痕迹。

“只是水。”这次声音是从另一个方向传来，语气显得要温和许多，“我想你大概不太舒服，喝点水能让你好受些。”

仅仅是睁开眼睛的动作都让蝙蝠侠觉得吃力，大概是药物作用还没完全消失——这么想着他试着握紧拳，不出所料五指虚拢在一起根本聚不起一丝一毫的力气。有人握住了他的手，慢条斯理地将战术手套褪下来，转而轻轻磨蹭着他沾着细汗的手掌，蝙蝠侠艰难地低头看过去，首先映入眼帘的是铺展在床沿的红色披风。

超人。

蝙蝠侠心头一凛，立即就想起身，但他刚刚用手肘支起身体便无力地躺了回去，超人一直看着他，目光深沉，唇角还带着笑，似乎并不担心他能逃脱。

他也确实想不出脱身的办法，在残留的药效下他连绷紧肌肉都做不到，如果面对的是普通人他大概还能利用制服夹层中的机关扭转局面，但他面前的是超人——那个刀枪不入、力大无穷的外星人。

在此之前蝙蝠侠并没有见过超人，他通过各种渠道了解过这个隔壁城市消失五年后又突然回归的超级英雄，甚至针对对方的弱点制定了无数计划，但没有一个能适用于这种情况，氪石的辐射太大，并不适合装在制服夹层里，他的腰带里倒是有一块，可腰带现在正躺在他绝对无法触及到的房间角落。

蝙蝠侠看着超人，动用自己暂时不太好使的舌头问道：“为什么？”他自觉从未主动挑衅过超人，也不认为自己有被这个外星人绑架的价值。

“这个不太好解释。”

温和的男声再次出现时蝙蝠侠才意识到房间里有第二个人，两种音色太过相似以至于混淆了他的视听，那个一脸淳朴的家伙凑到他面前推了推眼镜，带着几分羞涩地说：“又见面了，韦恩先生。”

蝙蝠侠的瞳孔猛地一缩。他认识这个人——克拉克·肯特，星球日报记者，三天前采访过他，或者说采访过布鲁斯·韦恩。但他现在已经没有余力去思考自己的身份为什么会暴露了，因为眼前这个记者，长着一张和超人一模一样的脸。

眼镜与发型的区别在这两张脸出现在同一个画面里时就失去了作用，这种相似度代表着他们可能是兄弟，又或者是父子。蝙蝠侠悚然而惊，脑子里瞬间掠过数百种阴谋论，地球上的有第二个氪星人，一个隐姓埋名、装成人类的氪星人，以及这无论如何也不像是出于善意的绑架，这些都让蝙蝠侠心中的警铃疯了一般响个不停。

“噢，放心吧，我不是氪星人。”克拉克解释道，然后在他压根不相信的目光中尴尬地挠了挠脸颊，“我没有说谎，总之，事情有点复杂……”

“会把你带到这里来也不是想侵略地球。”穿着三原色制服的超人嗓音要稍微低沉一些，没有刘海遮挡的眉眼显得锋利而英气，他手指抚上蝙蝠侠腰侧被割裂的制服下露出的细长伤口，嘴角的弧度就像是画上去的一般毫无变化，“有件事情需要你的帮助。”

蝙蝠侠没说话，他在默默计算药效消退所需要的时间，两个氪星人的包围下他能逃脱的几率小之又小，但只要拿到氪石……

“嘶拉！”

布料撕裂的声音打断了他的思考，超人顺着他制服的裂口一把将布料扯开，那些坚韧的凯夫拉纤维在超级力量之下根本起不到半点防御作用，蝙蝠侠下半身一凉，从腰部到右膝全部暴露在了空气中，他下意识地曲起膝盖，却马上被克拉克的动作惊得顿在原地。

克拉克的手直接覆上了他沉睡在内裤里的阴茎，蝙蝠侠反射性地一缩，愣了足足两秒才反应过来发生了什么，他汗毛倒竖地奋力往旁边一翻，即将摔下床时被捞起来按了回去，超人抓着他的肩膀，神情仍然正直得几乎能放出圣光：“小心，地板很硬。”

蝙蝠侠气得脸色铁青：“你们到底想干什么！”

“我以为我已经表现得很明显了？”克拉克无辜地耸了耸肩，指尖顺着他阴茎的轮廓往下滑，“韦恩先生，上次专访时我不小心闻到了你身上的血腥味，出于关心就开启X视线看了一眼——”

“住手！”

“从你身上那些伤痕推断出你的秘密身份并不难，更让我在意的是另一件事。”指尖停留在他的会阴处，隔着布料微微使力一按，“您的身体构造……好像和普通男人不太一样？”

蝙蝠侠彻底僵住了。

这是他的秘密，在他父母去世后除了阿尔弗雷德之外再没有别人知道这个，他从没想过有一天会被人发现，甚至对方的手指都已经触碰到了那个本不该出现在他身上的洞口，现在他知道氪星人想干什么了，毕竟同时拥有两套性器官的人类确实是罕见，就布鲁斯所知的范围内只有他自己一个。

蝙蝠侠强迫自己冷静下来，这没什么，如果氪星人仅仅是想尝个鲜那事情无疑会好办许多，只要他能找机会拿回自己的腰带就可以让这两个外星人渣得到应有的教训。但即使是这样想，被陌生人触碰最隐秘的地方也让他感到恶心欲呕，克拉克仍然不紧不慢地揉捏着他的大腿内侧，好奇他的反应似的一直紧紧盯着他。

超人比克拉克直接得多，他目的明确地伸出手，直接将蝙蝠侠的内裤扯成了几片碎布，疲软的阴茎垂在腿间，蝙蝠侠愤怒又难堪地并拢腿，被不容拒绝地掰开，超人一只手托起他的阴茎和囊袋，底下的雌穴便再也无处遁形。嫩红的穴口紧张地收缩着，看起来从未被染指过，超人捏住他小巧的阴蒂轻轻揉搓，蝙蝠侠的大腿明显一颤，呼吸重了些，但咬着下唇没出声。

陌生的快感从一直被他刻意忽视的器官传递到脊椎，蝙蝠侠偏开头静静看着墙上的一小块黑色污迹，试图将思维从这场磨难中抽离出去，超人大概是不满他的走神，指甲重重地刮过肉团的前端，蝙蝠侠猛地弓起腰，溢出一声忍无可忍的闷哼。

“出水了。”超人手指揉过湿漉漉的肉缝，语中不带任何调侃，纯粹是陈述事实，“比我想的快一点。”

蝙蝠侠牙齿咬得“咯咯”响，眼中几乎要喷出火来，那根手指已经借着黏糊的淫液插进了他的阴道里，发育得不太完全的小穴非常紧致，里面的软肉柔嫩得像是稍微用点力就会被磨破，超人试着抽动手指，内壁便受惊般紧紧夹住他，蝙蝠侠不安地咽了咽口水，屁股蹭动着往后缩。

克拉克摘下他的头罩，布鲁斯汗湿的头发凌乱地散开，那之下的眉头紧紧皱着，他瞪了克拉克一眼，厌恶地把头转到另一边，

克拉克的目光从他线条锐利的眉骨移动到他瘦削的下颔，由衷地赞叹道：“您真漂亮，韦恩先生。”他俯身吻了吻对方的唇角，“希望我们的孩子也能像你一样好看。”

“……什么？”

浓重的危机感袭上心头，布鲁斯看向超人，得到了一个安抚的微笑：“在你怀孕期间我会代替你守护哥谭，请放心。”

蝙蝠侠突然暴起，踢开超人埋在他体内的手后猛地一拳击中克拉克的侧脸，令他惊讶的是这个氪星人居然被他顺利地打飞出去撞到衣柜上，但他没有时间细想，迅速一跃而起冲到墙角取回自己的腰带，摸到第三个暗格——

空的。

“如果你是在找氪石，我已经帮你收起来了。”超人轻松地制住他的两只手，把人提起来抱在怀里，万能腰带摔落到地上，“那个很危险，可以的话我希望能和平友好地解决问题。”

“我·不会·给你·生孩子！”蝙蝠侠咬牙切齿地怒吼着向后蹬腿，脚掌像踢到钢铁般一阵钝痛，“你们到底什么毛病！想要孩子自己和你女朋友商量去！”

“我没有女朋友，而且这事只能你来解决。”超人重新回到床边坐下，以面对面的姿势让布鲁斯坐到他的腿上，不顾他的挣扎再次将手指探入高热的小穴，稍显粗暴地抠挖，“事态发展成这样我也很抱歉。”

那边克拉克终于从地上爬起来，昏头昏脑地走了几步，擦掉鼻子里流出的血：“拉奥啊，这可真疼。”他苦笑着抱怨，“我都说了我不是氪星人，你下手就不能轻点？”

蝙蝠侠被身体里的两根指头刺激得腿脚发颤，扔坚持着冷笑道：“别天真了，氪星人，不管你们是想进行物种入侵，还是其他什么，都不会……唔啊！”

“这里吗？”

超人又揉了揉那块格外敏感的地方，布鲁斯挣扎着躲避，超人便顺从地将手指从他的穴内撤离，转而在肿起的阴蒂上骚刮，布鲁斯腿一软跪坐下去，他的阴茎已经完全挺立起来，精神抖擞地戳在蓝色的氪星布料上，克拉克从旁边伸过手来握住它上下撸动，溢出的前列腺液很快便沾湿了下腹的毛丛。

超人解开了制服的裆部拉链，粗硬的阴茎弹出来打在布鲁斯的臀缝上，他调整角度顶上那道湿得一塌糊涂的细缝，缓慢而坚定地往里挺近。硕大的龟头一寸一寸地撑开青涩的甬道，强烈的酸胀感与几近被撕裂的疼痛让布鲁斯不自觉地抓紧了超人肩上的布料，被入侵的感觉太过清晰，掐在腰上的手又不留给他丝毫闪躲的余地，他咬着牙忍耐，冷汗大滴大滴地往下淌，最终还是在将要被捅穿肚皮的恐惧下讨饶道：“停下，进不去，你的太大了……”

“进得去，我看着呢。”超人的视线里那些软肉欲拒还迎地吸裹着他的大家伙，穴口撑得有些发白，但并没有出现裂伤，于是他理所当然地认为自己的动作在布鲁斯的承受范围之内，“你可以再放松点。”

布鲁斯的眼眶泛起生理性的潮湿，他尽力呼吸着，错觉屋内的氧气越来越稀薄，他把手按在小腹上，好像这样就能阻止身体里的大家伙继续深入似的。每一秒他都觉得自己已经到了极限，但下一刻就会被进得更深，那些凸起的经络与坚硬的冠状沟磨过他未经世事的内里，带起的快意一波波击打着他的神经。

超人的阴茎已经侵略到了很里面的地方，可根部仍有一截还露在外面，布鲁斯不得不支起颤抖的膝盖好让自己稍微逃离这种可怕的饱涨感，超人的手探入他制服的裂口抚摸他汗津津的脊背，阴茎小幅度抽送着，圆润的头部终于顶上了紧闭的子宫口。

一时间布鲁斯被电到似的向上蹿起，被把着腰摁在那根刑具上，超人的龟头不怀好意地磨蹭着宫口敏感至极的嫩肉，试探性地往微微凹陷的缝隙上顶。布鲁斯近乎哽咽地呻吟了一声，手忙脚乱地撑住超人的肩膀想要逃开：“别、不行！别进去！”

“可是我必须进去。”超人眨了眨眼，“我得把这里捅开才能让你怀孕。”

“抱歉，只有这样我们才能复原。”克拉克沾着润滑剂的手指在他后穴的褶皱上来回打转，“拖得越久越危险，得尽快完成目标。之后会好好道歉的。”

“所以，在你怀孕之前我们都不会停下。”

宫口柔嫩的肉环被慢慢顶开，软肉无力的抵抗根本不能阻止入侵者的攻城略地，布鲁斯手指紧紧抠着超人的披风，棕色的眼睛蒙上一层泪雾，难以忍受的胀痛紧逼着他，最脆弱的地方分布密集的神经末梢如实将那些细小的电流传递到他的脊椎，他抑制不住地发着抖，在那个巨大的龟头完全捅进子宫时瘫软在超人的肩头。

超人开始了猛烈的抽送，阴茎抽出到只剩一个头部又狠狠干到最深处，宫口被反复捅开，很快就无法再合拢，布鲁斯带着哭腔的鼻息喷洒在超人的颈侧，随着体内那根东西的冲撞不断抽气。比起内脏被触碰的恐惧，更令他害怕的是强烈到头皮发麻的刺激，快感与疼痛的界限似乎已经被模糊，内壁已经被磨到红肿，子宫口更是稍一触及就疼到全身打颤，可这些折磨之中又有着不容忽视的快意。他的腹肌随着超人的每一次插入而抽紧，整个腹腔都在抽搐，他已经没有余力去注意后穴里不知何时增加到三根的手指，细微的疼痛被身体擅自转化为了快感冲击着他岌岌可危的理智，当克拉克故意碾着他的前列腺一口气将阴茎整根没入时他尖叫着射了出来，精液溅上了超人胸口的“S”形标志。

“嘶……好紧。”克拉克被箍得有点疼，缓了一会才和着超人的节奏抽插起来，两根阴茎默契十足地同进同出，甚至在布鲁斯的肚皮上顶出了一个凸起。布鲁斯急促地哽咽着连挪动都不敢，只能从喉咙里挤出些破碎的字句，大多是“太满了”和“不要”，间隙夹杂着无意识的求饶。他的阴茎软塌塌地垂下去，暂时没法再硬起来，雌穴里的快感却依然汹涌，他薄薄的嘴唇抿得发白，挡不住丛鼻腔哼出的绵软闷哼。超人和克拉克对视了一眼，阴茎隔着肉壁磨蹭着彼此，被夹在中间的前列腺受到双重挤压，激起的酸麻感几乎让布鲁斯失控，超人按住他包裹在制服下的乳首，用指甲掐着那个没被碰到就已经挺立起来的肉粒：“你这里会像女人一样产奶吗？”

布鲁斯已经说不出话，他夹在两人中间，颠簸如风浪中的小船，连呻吟都被撞碎了。雌穴里的快感似乎没有尽头，不断地往上叠加几乎过载，而施加在前列腺上的压迫将不应期的酸软传递到他疲软的阴茎，渐渐融汇成微麻的尿意，克拉克还坚持不懈地往他的前列腺上撞，脆弱的器官被刺激到肿起，愈发清晰地感受到前后夹击带来的刺激。两根阴茎在腹腔中争锋似的冲撞，无可避免地推挤着膀胱，布鲁斯胡乱地挣扎起来，马上又被四条手臂箍得动弹不得。

“不、等等……”

克拉克放慢速度，舔了舔嘴唇：“我要射了。”

超人略带嘲讽地看了一眼自己的人类分身，抽身退出湿热的甬道，克拉克把布鲁斯往自己这边拖了些，阴茎撤离肠道，毫无停顿地顶入已经被肏得烂熟的雌穴，顺着超人辟出的道路凶猛地直接捅进了他的子宫。

“哈……啊啊！”

布鲁斯猛地一抖，头高高地仰起，脖颈拉出一道美丽的弧线，超人低头啃咬他的喉结，克拉克握紧他的腰，一边抽送一边伸手揉弄他的充血的阴蒂，在他接近悲鸣的呻吟中顶进最深处，灼热的精液浇灌在子宫内壁上。

精液足足射出来三四波，克拉克从高潮的空白中醒神时才发现布鲁斯抖得不正常，他迟疑地抽出软下去的阴茎，问超人：“他怎么了？”

超人开启X视线，了然地按了按布鲁斯的小腹，换来一阵更激烈的颤抖：“他要尿了。”

克拉克咂了咂嘴：“别让他尿在床上，床垫不太好清理。”

超人抬起布鲁斯的下巴，又拍拍他潮红的脸颊：“你想去厕所吗？”

布鲁斯用尽全力才忍过那阵强烈的尿意，他花两秒钟明白了超人的意思，在屈辱感中点了点头。

“那就抱紧了。”

超人还未发泄的阴茎捅进布鲁斯紧窒的后穴，手臂一使力抱着他站了起来，布鲁斯不得不盘住对方的腰，手臂环上他的脖子，超人使坏地松了下手，布鲁斯脱力地往下滑了些，那根阴茎便狠狠戳上他的肠壁，坚硬的头部几乎要把肠道捅穿，超人吻住他的嘴唇，把他的那声痛呼吞进肚子里，重新抱起他朝厕所走去。

厕所离床边并不远，但超人每走一步阴茎便会重重顶到布鲁斯的前列腺上，布鲁斯竭力忍耐，被尿意逼得眼眶通红，好不容易到了厕所，还没来得及松口气就发现超人并没有放他下来的意思。

超人抱着他把人翻了个面，阴茎在这突如其来的旋转中重重碾过每一寸肠肉，布鲁斯尖锐地抽了口气，眨掉睫毛上的水珠，再睁眼时猛然失去了一切反应。

他被超人托着两条大腿以把尿的姿势正对着洗脸台的镜子，两腿大张，私处被镜面映得清清楚楚，他眼角湿红，脸上乱七八糟全是泪痕，上半身还穿着蝙蝠装，甚至连靴子都好好待在脚上，但胯间却一片狼藉，他后穴里插着一根紫红的巨物，会阴上显眼的肉缝肿起外翻，穴口还沾着精液，前方的阴蒂肿成了两倍大，瑟缩在囊袋底下露出一个边缘。

超人轻松地掂了掂怀中这只惊呆了的蝙蝠，朝洗脸池努努嘴：“就尿在这里。”

“咔擦”的快门声响起，布鲁斯浑身一个激灵，拼命地挣扎着想合拢腿，喉咙里发出恐惧又愤怒的嘶吼，超人腾不出手来制住他挥动的拳头，阴茎狠狠往里一顶，不满地对克拉克说：“别添乱。”

“不好意思，没忍住。”克拉克收起手机，安慰地凑过去在布鲁斯的脸上亲了一口，“我不会给别人看的。”

布鲁斯不甘心地又扭动了一下，克拉克干脆握住他的阴茎，手指在柔嫩的龟头上打圈：“你快点尿吧，差不多可以开始下半场了。”

坚硬的指甲捏开了尿口，尿道里粉红的嫩肉暴露出来，克拉克不顾布鲁斯的挣动用指甲的边缘刮擦着那个小口，超人则一下一下顶弄着他的前列腺，布鲁斯难耐地闪躲，在前后越来越激烈的麻涨感中绝望地预见了结局。

“不……”

克拉克随手拿起牙刷，轻轻扫过他脆弱的铃口，刷毛触碰到尿道内壁的瞬间布鲁斯发出一声长长的哭音，淡黄的水柱从尿口涌出，淅淅沥沥地撒在了池子里。

布鲁斯彻底瘫软在了超人的臂弯中，一小股浊白的精液被尿液喷发的冲击感带动着从阴道里淌出，顺着股沟滴落下去，克拉克赶紧用两根手指把精液捅回他的甬道，不巧正好戳上了内壁的敏感点，布鲁斯腿脚一抽，透明的泪水从眼角滑下。

“得先堵住，那个东西在哪？”克拉克怜爱地抹去布鲁斯的眼泪，手指扣住那一点反复揉按。

“左边抽屉。”超人回答。

克拉克从抽屉里摸出一个比鸡蛋稍大一点的淡蓝色球体，在布鲁斯惊恐的目光中把它塞进了合不拢的雌穴，球体一进入甬道就自发地移动起来，推挤着残留的精液一路往上，最终卡在了子宫口上。

布鲁斯不知所措地颤抖着，那颗球很凉，边缘平滑，随着后穴里阴茎的撞击不住磨蹭着娇嫩的肉环，超人以和刚才一样的方式抱着他回到床上，压住他的腿，大开大合地操干，布鲁斯眉头紧皱，神智昏聩地半眯着眼，呻吟声变得绵长。克拉克观赏了几分钟，细致地抚摸他腿上的伤疤，突然一愣：“那个球等会怎么拿出来？”

超人停下动作，表情有些微妙：“……不知道。”

克拉克尴尬地摇了摇布鲁斯的肩膀：“有件事想告诉你。”

布鲁斯思维都被肏散了，过了好几秒眼睛才重新有了焦距，他看了看克拉克，冷淡地撇开头。

克拉克也不恼，他朝布鲁斯的雌穴里探入三根手指，试探地抽插了几下：“刚刚放进去的球拿不出来了，我可能得把手伸进去。”

三根手指横向展开，布鲁斯几乎是立刻就痛嘶了一声：“不！”

“我也觉得不太好。”克拉克状似无奈地说，“或者你可以试试自己把它排出来……呃，就当提前体验一把生产。”

布鲁斯嘴唇抖动着不知道该说什么，那颗球牢牢卡在他的子宫口，他没有办法控制，甚至连动一下都非常难受，但他更不想让克拉克把整只手都伸进去——条件允许的情况下他必须最大限度保证自己的安全，而不是被氪星人粗壮的手臂操坏。

他试着用力，尽量让阴道最大限度地放松，但那颗球纹丝不动，甚至在他后继无力的收缩下又往里进了一点，子宫口被撑得更开，布鲁斯伏在枕头上颤了好一会，崩溃地摇了摇头。

“我帮你。”

超人重新开始抽送。阴茎准确地隔着肠壁顶撞他的宫口，柔嫩的肉环被推挤着摩擦球体的外部，布鲁斯呜咽着咬住枕套，腹肌和大腿都绷得死紧，阴茎又颤巍巍挺立起来。太过强烈的刺激让他连呼吸都困难，那颗球很硬，超人的阴茎也是，两个硬邦邦的家伙挤压着宫口的肉环，疼痛和酸软在腹腔中乱窜，布鲁斯柔软的头发在枕头上蹭得更乱，唾液和泪水将枕套濡湿了一小片。

球体终于松脱时克拉克掰过他的下巴将阴茎捅进了他的嘴里，布鲁斯呼吸一滞，反射性地想要推开他，超人不紧不慢地碾压他肿胀的前列腺，提醒道：“接下来得靠你自己了。”

火热的龟头毫不客气地顶进了他的喉口，布鲁斯没有合上牙关的力气，只能用手指抓挠着克拉克的大腿，克拉克往后退了些，浅浅地在他口中抽插。雌穴里的球往外滑了一些，又在他一个不自觉的收缩中退回去撞上宫口，布鲁斯闷哼了一声，生怕它又卡住不能动，便小心地使力把它往外推，超人有趣地看着内壁蠕动着推挤小球，在小球正好碾过阴道内的敏感点时用力向上一撞，布鲁斯悲惨地呛咳着缩成一团，唾液与克拉克的腺液漫过下唇淌到下巴上。

小球在他难以抑制的痉挛中再次退回原位，布鲁斯一次次试着将它排出，在超人和克拉克有意无意的捣乱中无法成功，反而被折腾得抽搐不止。到后来他已经完全没了力气，舌头也软趴趴地完全不知道舔，超人低吼一声射进他的肠道里，那颗球才总算从穴口滚出，落到床单上，与此同时他半硬的阴茎也抽动着淌出一小股稀薄的精液。

氪星阴茎在射过之后并没有软下去，超人拔出阴茎又顺畅地插进了他的雌穴中，还遗憾地伸手丛肠道里挖出那些精液，送到他眼前晃了晃：“因为你太慢，这些都浪费掉了。”

布鲁斯仍然在高潮的余韵里没有回过神，克拉克从他嘴里退出来，拿被单抹了抹他被泪水和唾液糊成一团的脸，和超人交换了一个眼神。超人靠左到床头，把布鲁斯抱起来背对着左到他的阴茎上，这一下捅得很深，但布鲁斯紧紧只是呜咽了一声就没了其他动静，克拉克从正面覆过去，大拇指摁上他肿成紫红色的阴蒂，食指在他含着巨物的穴口挖出一点空隙，紧贴着超人的阴茎插了进去。

不能承受更多的穴口传递出撕裂般的疼痛，布鲁斯垂着眼睛温顺地靠在超人怀里，时不时抽动鼻翼，显得十分乖巧，克拉克低头隔着布料啃咬他的乳尖，中指也从那个被强行开辟出的缝隙探了进去，超人一直没动，龟头堵在宫口阻止精液流出，那个没法合上的隐蔽入口翕动着，像一张贪婪的小嘴一下一下抿着他的阴茎顶端，他朝克拉克投去催促的视线，克拉克撑开两指试了试内壁的弹性，觉得差不多便抽出手指，换上了自己的大家伙。

布鲁斯迷迷糊糊感觉到疼痛，瑟缩着清醒过来，那个龟头已经有一半没入了穴口，雌穴艰难地吞咽着，发白的边缘几乎要撕裂出血，布鲁斯呆了一会，猛地抽噎了一下：“不行了……太、太多了……”他咬紧牙关，大颗大颗的眼泪不受控制地滴落，超人安抚地亲吻他的耳廓，手握住他垂软的阴茎揉捏，布鲁斯想逃，但被钉在阴茎上动都动不了，只能无助地捏紧了红披风的一角。

克拉克温柔地往里顶进，龟头进入后就相对容易了一些，他贴着超人硬邦邦的阴茎往里深入，布鲁斯一直小声拒绝，在他进入一半时受不了地啜泣起来，他的下唇被咬得几乎要出血，眼睛也肿得厉害，忍着不发出痛呼就已经用尽了全部力气。克拉克也被超人挤得发疼，索性不再往里进，转而在被撑到极限的甬道里抽送起来，每次插入也不深，就死死顶在他的敏感点上，超人明白了他的意思，也开始小幅度地抽插，不断让冠状沟磨过柔嫩的子宫口。

比尖锐的疼痛更加难以忍耐的快感让布鲁斯的眼泪淌得更凶，敏感点和宫口同时受到责罚，腹腔中翻起一股和尿意相似却又不尽相同的冲动，他难受地推着克拉克的肩膀，超人坐直了些，把他推进克拉克怀里，自己则探了一只手下去从股沟嵌入菊穴，找到前列腺的位置划着圈按压，布鲁斯哼出几声破碎的喘息，整个身体都发着抖，他的阴茎被克拉克拢在手中揉搓，已经硬不起来了，只抽搐着吐出一点腺液。克拉克狠重地操着他的敏感点，察觉到内壁再无力推拒后便尝试着向内挺进，超人也加大了抽送的幅度，埋在他后穴的手指随着阴茎抽送的节奏揉弄，最终克拉克终于触到了宫口，超人稍微退出一些，和他交替着插入子宫，那个娇嫩的入口便再没了闭合的机会，里面随时随地都插着一根阴茎，克拉克留在里面的精液还没来得及漏出便被捅了回去。

布鲁斯的脸埋在克拉克格子衬衫的前襟，目光已经涣散了，手臂无力地垂在身体两侧，他连哭声都轻不可闻，只有喉咙里隐约的哽咽证明他还留有意识，他的肚子被撑得满满的，连子宫都没能幸免，两根阴茎在熟悉了一会后开始并在一起抽插，内壁的软肉早就失去了反抗的能力，软绵绵地包裹着凶暴的入侵者，敏感点被重重碾压的快感让小腹的酸胀越来越强烈，布鲁斯用最后一点力气挪动了一下，却只是把自己更深地埋进了克拉克的怀里。

克拉克与超人默契十足地并排抽送了几百下，最终早有预谋地一同捅进宫口，在布鲁斯几近失声的哭叫中将滚烫的精液射了进去。

宫口被撑开到前所未有的程度，布鲁斯两眼翻白，浑身猛地一抽，一股清透的液体从子宫深处涌出来浇灌上堵住宫口的龟头，他呼吸骤停，僵硬了整整三秒才软倒下去彻底失去了意识。

他被插到潮吹了。

超人和克拉克也显得有些震惊，他们相继退出来，布鲁斯给不出任何反应，像个被玩坏的布娃娃一样靠在克拉克身上，克拉克小心地拨开他被汗水糊住的额发，蓦地有点心虚：“我们是不是太过分了？”

“蝙蝠侠没你想的那么脆弱。”超人捡起那个蓝色的小球，重新塞进布鲁斯的雌穴中堵住精液，“我可不想因为和你分开太久，融合的时候出差错。”

克拉克拧了一条湿毛巾过来帮布鲁斯擦拭湿漉漉的脸：“我也不知道氪星人发情会变成这样……如果早知道，我当时肯定不会去透视他。”

“这也没什么不好。”超人脱下蝙蝠侠破损的制服，拿被子把人裹得严严实实，然后朝克拉克咧开嘴，“反正我暗恋蝙蝠侠很久了。”

END


	2. 孕中午后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕育一个氪星崽子并不容易。
> 
>  
> 
> 夜巡遇袭.avi的后续
> 
>  
> 
> 警告：双性、孕期、产乳、失禁、道具.etc
> 
>  
> 
> cp：二代超蝙

布鲁斯醒得比平时要早一些，大都会的阳光透过窗帘洒在他背上，有种暖洋洋的舒适感。他脑袋在枕头上蹭动了几下，迷迷糊糊喊了声“克拉克”，半晌没得到回应才不情不愿地睁开眼。

房间里空荡荡的，床头柜上放着一杯水，还带着点余温，布鲁斯看了眼时钟，现在是下午两点半，正常情况下他应该还在午睡，而克拉克会利用这点时间干点别的什么，像是拯救世界，或者是到哥谭去拿阿福做的下午茶顺带被不冷不热地讽刺一番。

成功解除发情期的分裂状态后这个氪星人简直温和得不像话，要不是初次会面太过惨烈布鲁斯差点要被他骗过去，但即使已经看穿了对方积极认错表象下的死不悔改，布鲁斯出于多方面考虑也不得不暂时按捺住自己针对超人的planA～Z，甚至在得知氪星崽没法打掉之后不顾阿尔弗雷德的坚决反对入住了克拉克位于大都会的公寓，一是为了减少外界知道布鲁斯·韦恩怀孕这一消息的几率，二是为了近距离监视超人。

超人当然知道他的真实目的，但似乎一点也不介意，甚至还专门给衣柜的其中一格镀了铅，用于存放蝙蝠侠的氪石，布鲁斯在头两个月的警惕过后也基本确定了超人不会对怀着他孩子的母体不利——毕竟他把布鲁斯照顾得非常好，就像是在对待真正的伴侣，要知道一个少爷脾气全开外加孕吐反应剧烈的布鲁西宝贝可不是那么好对付的。

布鲁斯小心翼翼地坐起来喝了口水，手下意识地覆在凸起的腹部，他的生理结构其实并不适合当母体，子宫的位置较低，骨盆又比正常男人都来得窄，怀孕六个月之后他已经不太能走动，胎儿安睡在子宫里，沉甸甸地压迫着腹腔里的其他器官，晚上在睡梦中翻身都会因前列腺受到挤压而惊醒，再加上断过一次的脊椎并不能很好地承受住突然增加的负重，最近克拉克一直跟前跟后的恨不得把他锁在床上。

明明是罪魁祸首，倒是比他这个受害者还紧张。

布鲁斯放下水杯，慢吞吞地站起来往厕所挪，地板上铺了从韦恩大宅带过来的羊毛地毯，踩上去软绒绒的。布鲁斯走了几步，停下来扶着墙缓了一会儿，自从几天前被撑大的子宫触及到前列腺开始他就陷入了十分尴尬的境地，阴茎几乎每时每刻都处于半硬状态，这还没走出一米他就觉得自己腿脚发软，有前列腺液滴下来沾湿了宽松的睡裤。

布鲁斯咬着牙又往前走了一段，肚子里的胎儿因为轻微的摇晃而有些不安地躁动起来，布鲁斯背上出了一层汗，也不知道该怎么安抚这个调皮的小家伙，只能笨拙地说，“……乖，别闹。”

结果孩子听到母亲的声音愈发兴奋，欢快地翻动了一下，施加在前列腺上的压力突然加重，布鲁斯猝不及防地闷哼一声，只来得及护住肚子就脱力地跪倒在地，膝盖重重地砸在地毯上，剧烈的颠簸带来的刺激让他脑子都空白了两秒，阴茎前端甚至漏出了几滴精液。他好不容易抑制住身体的颤抖，尝试着重新站起来，可腹中的孩子受到惊吓动得厉害，不断在子宫里踢蹬着，布鲁斯喘息着滑坐回地上，无助地又喊了一遍克拉克的名字。

超人应该能听得见，但他没有出现，可能是被什么事情绊住了。布鲁斯勉强缓过来，朝近在咫尺的厕所门口爬了两步，冷不防被重重的一脚踹中了膀胱。

“——！”

超人赶回来时见到的就是这幅景象。

布鲁斯蜷缩在地毯上，两条腿绞在一起，整个人都在打颤，他上半身赤裸着，睡裤和地毯上都有一小滩湿迹。克拉克吓得呼吸都停了，赶紧跑过去把人抱起来，布鲁斯身体发烫，他用手臂挡着脸，被放到床上之后就一言不发地侧过身把脸埋进了枕头里。克拉克帮他脱掉脏兮兮的睡裤，布鲁斯里面没有穿内裤，胯间被尿液和精液弄得一塌糊涂。克拉克拧了条毛巾给他擦掉腿间得污渍，又对着地毯上的湿迹发了会儿愁，等他拖好地再回来时布鲁斯仍然维持着刚才的姿势没动，光溜溜的屁股暴露在空气中，起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

克拉克坐到床边，伸手在他臀尖上拍了一下，布鲁斯打了个哆嗦，把脸埋得更深。

“抱歉布鲁斯，我回来晚了。”克拉克愧疚地把他的脚扯到怀里暖着，“你喊我时我正在帮助一个老人家过马路。”

如果是平时，布鲁斯一定会嘲他两句，但现在他就跟没听到一样抿着嘴，似乎打算装睡到底，克拉克眨了眨眼，了然地拉开他的腿，手顺着腿根摸上去，果然刚才擦干净的地方又是一片湿粘。他将两根手指探入那个出着水的肉穴，内壁立马裹紧了他，贪婪地吸吮着，克拉克摸到内壁上的敏感点划着圈按揉，布鲁斯从枕头里发出闷闷的呻吟，被他抓着的腿反射性地往回抽了一下。

克拉克大拇指抵住他的阴蒂揉弄，指甲坚硬边缘刮擦着肉团的前端，布鲁斯像被电到似地抖个不停，露出半张脸用湿漉漉的眼睛瞟他：“别……别弄那儿……”

“为什么？你明明很喜欢。”

克拉克加重手上的力道，布鲁斯扭着腰闪躲，连脚趾头都蜷在一起：“我不喜欢、啊！停下来！”

“可是我不想停下。”克拉克俯身凑到他耳边，半真半假地说，“因为我有点吃醋，被自己的孩子操到失禁的感觉就那么好？”

布鲁斯难以置信地瞪着他，眼中湿润的水汽几乎是立刻就聚集到快要滴出来的程度，他咬住下唇，脸上浮现几分受到侮辱的愤怒和委屈，抵抗性地缩着肩膀不说话了。

克拉克连忙又好声好气地哄，一边道歉一边啄吻他沾水的睫毛。孕期的身体非常敏感，就这一会儿布鲁斯的身体已经完全进入了状态，阴蒂被玩弄到肿起，雌穴里进出的手指带起“咕啾咕啾”的水声，他的阴茎直挺挺地立着，腺液淅淅沥沥地往下淌。克拉克把他翻成仰躺的姿势，低头把他的阴茎含入口中，布鲁斯难耐地仰起头，手指揪住他后脑的头发，腰身挺动着把阴茎往他嘴里送。

克拉克用粗糙的舌面按压他的龟头，配合手指抽送的节奏吞吐着。布鲁斯的阴茎很快就涨大到濒临喷发，却怎么也到不了顶点，他眉头紧皱，焦躁地用小腿磨蹭克拉克衬衣的布料，在煎熬中咬着散乱的发梢小声要求：“进来。”

克拉克顿了一下，吐出阴茎擦掉嘴角的湿迹，拉开床头柜的抽屉翻找着什么。因孕期雌性激素分泌而不知餍足的雌穴在克拉克的手指撤出时依依不舍地挽留，马上又被塞入了一根两指宽的按摩棒，粉红色的柱身带着一圈圈凸起，在打开开关后便柔和地震动着摩擦穴里的软肉。布鲁斯的喘息声加重了，从脖颈到胸口都泛起汹涌的潮红，克拉克将沾着他淫液的手指捅进后方紧缩的菊穴里，肠壁在这几个月的调教下已经学会了讨好入侵者，乖巧地一收一缩，他试探性地按上因持续的压迫而肿得不像话的前列腺，布鲁斯“嘶撕”抽着气往后缩，喘息里几乎带着哭腔。

很久没有得到过休息的器官如实将过量到发痛的快感传递到大脑，布鲁斯绷紧的大腿止不住地打颤，脊背难受地弓起。克拉克加入第三根手指开拓他的后穴，柔声安抚道：“还有十几天就能提前把孩子取出来了，再忍忍。”

布鲁斯的腿夹紧了他的腰，在想逃离又想要更多的矛盾中攥紧床单，前后越来越汹涌的快感让他连胸口都在隐隐作痛。克拉克用自己的阴茎代替了埋在他后穴的手指，粗大的茎身将甬道撑得满满的，龟头碾过前列腺进到最深处。熟悉的饱涨感让布鲁斯感到安心，他双腿盘上克拉克的腰，手臂也环上他的脖子，克拉克手撑在他枕边，小心地避开他鼓起的肚子倾身与他接吻，唇舌交缠间有唾液顺着下巴滑下。

克拉克开始小幅度地在穴里抽送，冠状沟一下一下碾磨着受不住刺激的那一点，布鲁斯喉咙里溢出沙哑的呻吟，屁股训练有素地随着他的进出而晃动，克拉克把着他依然没怎么长肉的腰，见雌穴里的按摩棒滑出来了一点，便伸手把它摁了回去。

“嗯……”

布鲁斯没什么力气地哼了一声，棕色的眼睛因情欲而迷离，他脸颊晕红，神情恍惚，连身上那些陈旧的伤痕都变得鲜艳了一些。克拉克的手覆上他软了不少的胸肌，捏住他最近好像长大了些的乳首，布鲁斯反应很大地一抖，阴茎前端射出几股透明的液体，克拉克嘬住他的乳尖吮吸，在布鲁斯忍无可忍的泣音里故意含含糊糊地评价：“一股奶香味。”

布鲁斯怒气冲天地要打他，刚抬起的拳头被一记狠顶撞得落了回去，克拉克扳起他的两条腿，九浅一深地冲撞，连雌穴里的按摩棒都被他的力道带得耸动起来，按摩棒不长，头部刚好能够得着他的敏感点，布鲁斯眼眶通红，想出声叫他慢点，但所有的话音都被撞成了破碎的呻吟。克拉克揉按着他胀痛的胸部，将那些软肉挤得变形，红肿的乳首从他的指缝间鼓出来，被夹住肆意揉按。

布鲁斯突然痛叫一声抵住他的肩膀，他肚子里的孩子又不安分地胡乱挣动起来，克拉克动作不停，一下一下撞击他被挤压得更狠的前列腺，布鲁斯的呻吟猛然拔高，泪水突破眼眶的阻碍滚落下来，他抽着鼻子叫他停下，可克拉克只是微笑着说：“宝宝在和我打招呼呢。”

“哈啊、不……等等！求、唔——”

布鲁斯手指几乎要抓破克拉克的衬衣，过于强烈的快感和疼痛淹没了他，克拉克粗硬的阴茎凶猛地肏着他的后穴，随着胎儿贪玩的翻滚隔着肠壁轻戳子宫，又死死顶着他的前列腺来回碾压，布鲁斯哭叫着射出一波稀薄的精液，胸前的胀痛达到最顶点，乳孔微张，在克拉克的揉捏之下猛地喷出乳白色的液体，甚至有几滴溅到了他自己的脸上。

刚才只是顺嘴一说的克拉克懵了，呆呆地看着他溅上白液的脸，布鲁斯还处在高潮后的失神状态，眼神涣散，身体不时随着雌穴里按摩棒的震动而抽搐。孩子这会已经安静下来，布鲁斯乳头疼得要命，忍不住伸手去揉，摸到了一手液体，他茫然了一下，低头看见胸前的一大片乳白色，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，把唇边沾的那几滴乳汁舔进了嘴里。

克拉克的眸色暗沉了下去，他用拇指擦去布鲁斯脸上残留的乳汁，又抽掉埋在他雌穴里的按摩棒，还未发泄的阴茎从菊穴中滑出，顺势顶上了那个格外柔软的花蕊。

布鲁斯猛然清醒过来，瞪大的眼里全是惊恐，他的阴道紧窄，又比女人来得短，本身就难以承受克拉克的超标尺寸，更何况是怀孕之后，因此他们这些日子最多只是用用手指和道具。但这时克拉克硕大的龟头已经顶开了穴口，被按摩棒操到湿软的内里艰难地吸裹着这个大家伙，布鲁斯吸着气试图并拢腿，嘴里喃喃地说：“别这样，会伤到孩子……”

“布鲁斯，你是个合格的妈妈呢。”克拉克贴着他的耳朵轻笑，阴茎突破一切阻碍进入大半，头部已经触上了宫口，他作势往前顶弄了一下，在布鲁斯哽咽的拒绝声里问，“如果我捅进去会发生什么？”

龟头威胁性十足地顶着宫口的凹陷，布鲁斯怕到发抖，他的理智告诉他克拉克不会伤害他的孩子，但第一次见面时留下的糟糕印象让他又不太确定了，他试图从克拉克的眼神中读出他的想法，但只能看到那双氪星蓝的眼睛里自己绝望的表情。

克拉克一下一下地操干他的雌穴，目的明确地折磨着敏感点，又不轻不重地撞击宫口的肉环，布鲁斯扶着肚子抽噎，一边在会被捅流产的恐惧里瑟缩成一团，一边在穴里久违的强烈快感中爽得快要晕厥，他紧紧抓着克拉克的手臂就像抓着什么救命稻草，微卷的头发湿哒哒地粘在布满泪痕的脸颊上。克拉克叼住他的乳头，用力吸取其中的乳汁，初次产奶的乳房很疼，根本经不住这样粗暴的吸弄，奶孔像是要爆开一样的一阵阵剧痛。布鲁斯眼泪掉得更凶，不敢在这种危险时刻惹怒在他眼里什么都做得出来的氪星人，只能默默忍受着，在克拉克将乳汁嘴对嘴哺给他时温顺地张开嘴。

克拉克的抽送越来越用力，他覆上布鲁斯捂着肚子的手，在十几下大力却又点到为止的顶进后将精液浇上了娇嫩的宫口，布鲁斯从脊背到脚趾都绷得死紧，呜咽着绞紧了雌穴里的大家伙，在内部高潮的带动下又从乳孔里喷出一些乳汁，搞得整个腰腹都黏糊一片。

克拉克将那些乳汁全部舔进嘴里，看着还没回过神的布鲁斯调笑道：“很甜，我们的女孩儿一定会喜欢。”

布鲁斯轻声重复：“女孩儿？”

“是的，活泼漂亮的小姑娘。”克拉克抚摸着他的腹部，温柔地将他揽进怀里，“你想给她取什么名字？”

“……玛莎。”

布鲁斯靠着克拉克是胸膛疲倦地闭上眼睛，在莫名的安全感中沉入了梦乡。

END


End file.
